


Jeeves and the Syphilitic Scare

by lynndyre



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeeves re-examines the disincentives of anonymous encounters, and Bertie is not in the know but tries to help anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Syphilitic Scare

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: frantic emotional hurt/comfort where Jeeves is the one distressed.

Heedless of the damage to his cuffs, Jeeves scrubbed at his hands with carbolic soap and his stiffest brush.

Had he not gripped exactly that place... if he had failed to realise... He had nearly put his _mouth_ \- 

Jeeves spat into the basin, reminded himself there had been no oral contact. He did not need to apply soap and brush to his tongue, however the idea appealed.

He clenched his teeth against the urge to gag. Despite the scrubbing, he could still feel the chancre against his fingertips, the man's jaw against his knuckles.

He reached again for the soap.

 

***

 

"Everything all right, Jeeves?"

"Of course, sir."

Mr Wooster leaned an interrogative head around the kitchen doorway, clad in his dressing gown. "It's only you seemed to be washing a jolly long while, and look ever so slightly distressed."

"There was an unexpected element of discord earlier in the evening. The situation has been resolved."

"Relieved to hear it, old thing."

His employer vanished again; Jeeves subsided against the countertop. The strength of his reactions disturbed him, and equilibrium remained elusive.

In the sitting room, the piano lid thunked, and strains of Chopin issued forth.

Jeeves breathed in the sound.


End file.
